Ascend of Night Phoenix
by Vnight
Summary: Magic tournament between the guilds that could result in either glorious triumph or destory everything they hold dear to them.   Will feature both oc and au characters. On hiatus
1. Guild Form

**Fairy Tail Oc form**

**Im making my own guild its call Night Phoenix so im looking for as many oc's as you guys will summit and yes you can summit more than one oc just no more than 4 please. This is for a future story im going to do. So here the form. **Im going to change the title later cause this is where the story is going to be but for now it going to stay like this****

Oc cant be unstoppable just saying or im killing them off in the first chapter

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age : (15-25)

Birthdate: D/ M don't care about the year

Eye color:

Hair color/ Style :

Skin tone:

General appearance: Like height, build stuff like that.

Clothes: What they always wear

Where is their symbol( the symbol is that of a phoenix if you want to know):

Any other markings: scars, tattoos stuff like that

Usual Mood:

Personality:

Partner(if you want one):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Weapon(optinal):

Magic( cant have dragon slayer magic ):

Magic Flaws:

History:

Talents:

Quirks:

Extra Stuffs:

Type of person that attract you( if you don't put anything down then im paring you randomly in the story with someone):

Here's my Oc for the Story

Name: Vanessa Blaze

Nickname: V

Gender: Female

Age : 19

Birthdate: 12-21

Eye color: Ice Blue

Hair color/ Style : White wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders kind of like Cana's hair

Skin tone: Tan

General appearance: 5'7, Athletic body, hot body

Clothes: Dark Blue tank top that shows off her chest but not too much, it's under a black leather jacket( wear jacket when she goes out or is cold other than that she just wears her tank top), white worn out ripped jeans, black sunglasses, one black open fingered glove that on her right hand

Where is their symbol: On her right shoulder

Any other markings: none

Usual Mood: Calm, laid back

Personality:Calm, cool, laidback, thinks she can do everything without others help that's why she goes on a lot of solo missions , never backs down from a fight, will do anything to protect her friends, shy around guys she doesn't know, brave , gains strength when her comrades are behind her in battle, will sacrifice herself for her namaka. But does have a dark side in her that she tries to to control that why many dark guilds want her.

Partner: Black and white like a panda bear exceed. Her partner is like panther lily personality and his name is Ct and carries twin swords with him all the time

Likes: Watching the sunset and sunrise, being high up, and flying with Ct

Dislikes: Dark guilds, the darkness within her, being left behind and forgotten

Skills: Is really good in hand to hand combat and close range but has a difficult time from long distances

Weapon(optinal): black saber

Magic ( Magic cannot be unstoppable and neither can you): Her magic is called Litice, it's a mix of lightning and ice, she learned from her father before he passed away. This magic is like laxus and gray's magic combine so she can do what there magic does

Magic Flaws: Only work in close range and start to weakens the farther away the opponent or object is

History: Her and her father lived by the ocean. Her father was one of the ten holy wizards until he was killed by another holy wizard who had turned evil. He died when she was only 10 but had already passed on his magic to her. She was left all alone because her mother died when giving birth. After her father's death she went to the guild that her dad and mother were once part of. Ever since then she been at the guild with the master acking as a father figure to her. She is loved by her namaka and her namaka loves her back.

Talents: Sings, writes songs, plays the guitar,

Quirks:Becomes very shy around guys she doesn't know

Extra Stuffs: Always carries a black guitar that her mother left behind because she finds comfort in music. She wants revenge against the man who took her father away from her that were the darkness arises from.

Type of person that attract you: Someone like gray or laxus


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction of Misfits

**Ascend of Night Phoenix **

**Hey guys its me again with one of my new stories. This story is going to feature both oc characters and Canon characters from FairyTail. Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or any of the oc 's beside my four oc's that ill introduce later. Before I begin I like to give credit to all the peeps who sent in oc's so here's to you guys. ( like wordmage123-Ryan storm because he being used in another story right now). Hope you enjoy the story:)**

**Chapter 1- Introduction of the Misfits**

Beautiful day here in the town of Sunflora*, home to one of the most rowdy guilds there is in all of Fiore. The guild is called Night Phoenix home to a bunch of misfits known for causing mayhem but also known for saving the day. This is home to four mages who are currently making there way back home after a year long mission. They now stood on top of a hill that showed all of Sunflora and took a deep breath in of the place they called home.

" Finally back home" said one of the mages . His name is Haru Blaze, youngest of the Blaze family and twin to Natalie Blaze. He is 19 years old, stands at 5'8, light tan skin, shaggy silver hair, lean body, and emerald green eyes. Haru wears a dark green shirt with the collared popped and is usually open most of the time showing of his muscles, black pants, dark green converse, and rain drop shaped necklace. Haru is usually an upbeat person, laid back, calm most of the time, sweet, and very charming,

" Yeah it does feel good to be back. I can already hear the guild lively as ever." said Natalie. Natalie Blaze is the twin of Haru Blaze and is older than him by 5 minutes. She 19 years old, 5'6, light tan skin, long straight silver hair, athletic body that's also curvy, deep blue eyes, Nat wears a light blue shirt, light colored pants, blue converse and has a tornado shaped necklace. Nat is a chilled person who tries to be happy most of the time, outgoing, friendly, never gives up.

"Well wait are we waiting for let's go already." said Jet. Jet Blaze is the second oldest in the family, he is 20 years old, 6'0, tan skin, muscular body, spiky light blue hair, ice blue eyes. Jet wears a black sleeve less shirt with a black vest trimmed silver vest over it, dark blue pants, black converse and a flame shaped necklace. Jet is a reserved person who most stays quiet, but is known to be headstrong, brave, always there for his comrades and siblings, will never give up on a battle nor a person. Silent cool type of guy and also charming when he wants to be.

"Yeah I think its time to check up on things." said V as they finally started to walk towards the guild. V is the oldest of the Blaze family and the leader of their group. V is 21, 5'7, tan skin, white wavy hair that goes to chest, hot body due to being athletic , ice blue eyes. V wears a dark blue tank top under a black open leather jacket, gray pants, gray converse, black shade, and a lightning and snowflake necklace. V is mostly calm, cool, but also very stubborn, has a quick temper when people think she weak or don't take her serious, a lot of the time thinks she can do everything without others help but still goes on many missions with her family because she worries about them, never backs down from a fight, will do anything to protect her friends, shy around guys she doesn't know, brave , gains strength when her comrades are behind her in battle, will sacrifice herself for her namaka.

They soon resumed their walk back to the guild.

**At the Guild**

It was already up and rowdy at the guild as people were talking, drinking, and doing many other things, as usual the first person to already start drinking was Lin kiko. Lin is 21 and most of the time happy and drunk. He had black hair that covered his brown eyes, light skin, was tall standing at 6'5 and well built. Lin wears white t-shirt, black phants, brown sandals . Happy most of the time, but becomes very strict when he sober. Lin had already had two barrels of sake and was going for his third when he was interrupted by two fellow mages.

" Hey easy on the sake Lin its not going anywhere." said a young girl and a teasing voice while her male comrade stayed in silence.

"Hey you know what it is not going anywhere thats why im drinking it Maria, and by the way cat got your tongue Chris." Lin said while turning back to his sake. Maria laughed it off while Chris let out a frustrate cough, her and Chris went to an empty table and order breakfast.

Maria Abarana is a 17 year old mage and her nickname is Abby, has light tan skin,5'5", has a sexy body ,long straight black hair that reaches her thighs, with bright green highlights , and green eyes. Maria wears a green tank top, capri's and a hip skirt, sandals, and a lot of wooden jewelry. Marie is a person who is cheerful and kind to others, very out-going. She also likes to tease people, and is a bit air headed, hardheaded and immature. She's also very pyrophobic and harbors a crush on Chris but can't sort out her feeling for him.

Her silent friend siting across from her is Christopher Nimue . Chris for short, he is 17 yrs old mage, has white skin, gray eyes, brown hair that's medium length. He likes to have it combed back and in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, 6'2, slim but built body like a swimmer. Chris wear a collared shirt, white long coat with a hood and silver edging bue jeans with a belt, and a locket on a chain around his neck with a picture of his little sister. He usually is silent most of the time but he really is a mellow gentleman, who gets concerned about his friends when he see's them troubled. He rarly gets angry at others. He also is a good listener, and usually easy-going, and old-fashioned. Chris also has a crush on Maria but has not told her his feeling for her.

Maria and Chris ordered there food and started to talk about the latest mission they had just got back from and how everyone is doing in the guild.

" It feel good to be back after that mission, I mean come on that should have been a two day mission of transporting a VIP but no a group of dark had to come and try to rob us." Chris said.

" Yeah but everything turned out okay didnt it and we still got the job done so dont worry about it." Marie gave a smile to Chris who now let the subject go. As there food came out to them another mage came and sat by them.

" Hey Aoi and Kaisumi, what brings you to the guild this morning ." Marie said as she continued to eat her

breakfast.

" Nothing much just came to hangout and maybe pick up a job today." said Aoi in a bored tone.

" Yeah its time to get out and get some fresh air for a little bit." said Kaisumi. Kaisumi is Aoi exceed partner, Kaisumi was a white looking exceed who kind of looks like a tiger. Aoi is a 15 yr old mage who is very short for her age (kinda looks like Wendy from Fairytail but taller), blue eyes, had blue hair with white tips(Hairstyle looks like Tsubaki from Soul Eater), light creamy skin, and a piercing on her lip. Aoi wears white cargo pants, white tank top, and a blue mini jacket. She always has almost knee high gradient converse, blue and white, and the laces are like that too. She usually happy, and carefree to her nakama, but cold and sarcastic to stranger.

"Well have fun picking a job, we just got back yesterday so were going to take a break for a couple of days." Chris said.

Aoi laid her head down on the table and said " Ugh well is something fun going to happen its been so boring around here ever since team Element left three months ago."

" You got that right Aoi, ever since they left it has been kind of quiet here." Aoi turned her head to see who it was but she already you who it was.

" O hey Kai how you been lately." Aoi said.

" Alright just got back from a mission today." Kai Tsubasa also known as the Crimson Star, he 19 yr old, 5'9 , average built, light creamy skin, raven-black hair that's spiked to the left, and golden eyes. Kai wears a red jacket with a long-sleeved tan shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants with a gold trim, a gold headband on his forehead, and black boots. He also wears a gold star-shaped medallion around his neck. Kai usually calm and composed but is quick to lose his temper.

Kai now sat with Maria, Chris, and Aoi just talking about what they been up to lately. When a crash came through the door and two people were fighting while the other two tried to break them up.

"Come on your two break it up" Cried a girl. This girl was 15 yr old Emily Dawn or Emy for short. Emy has a glowing tan, yellow blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders n become curvy on the tip , emerald eyes, short for her age and has a slim body. She was wearing a black tank top under a white jacket with short white skirt. She usually polite and kind to anyone but right now she was frantic because two of her friends were fighting right now and it was getting out of hand.

" Break it up or im going to break you up myself." yelled 19 yr old Alexander Evan or Alex for short. Alex is average height, has an athletic body, light tan skin, has short dark red hair that stick upwards at the top , and has bloody red color eyes. Alex wears short sleeve dark red shirt with black trousers and black cloak, also he hand bandage wrapped around his head that covered up his symbol. Alex is the type of person who is lazy and uncaring but right his was trying to break up the fight before it got worst.

" You know it would have been better if you never came on the mission then we would have ended up with some of the money and were broke because you had to go and blow up half of the buildings which cost us all of the reward." screamed Ace Frost. Ace is 16 yrs old, has very pale skin, average height and well build body,wild dark blue hair with two bangs that covered both side of his face, sharp onyx eyes. Ace wear's short sleeve black shirt with dark blue jeans and long white cloak. Ace mood is most of the time calm, rather emotionless, and sarcastic but had a very aggressive side to him to and right now he was showing it.

" HA are you kidding me if you hadn't left your post none of that would have happen, so if anyone's to blame for the lost of the reward its YOU!." the person who yelled back at Ace was 18 yr old Ryan Storm. Ryan is 5'10 ,muscular, has fair skin color, blond sometimes brown short hair that changed between the two based on his magic that he used and right now it was blond, and he has hazel colored eyes. Ryan wears a sleeveless black spandex top, baggy black jean shorts with white stitching and a white belt. black leather gloves with white tips and black army boots that are ankle high with white shoelaces and white angle wings on the side. Ryan usual mood is friendly, talkative when in a good mood, but he is also quick to temper and with the two tempers comes from both guys was escalating into a battle.

"Well less settle this now then and whoever lose will pay for the reward." Ace said.

" Fine let's go." Ryan now said in battle position. Now both of them were in a full out battle. Emy and Alex try to break to up but to no avail. As Ryan launched out a attack Ace had dodged it and it hit a another member.

" Hey what the heck guys you just ruined my drawing." Lunarette Lewis or Luna for short. Luna is 17yrs old, 5'3,skinny,nice body, fair skin tone, pink straight hair that goes till her waist and bangs, and has light purple colored eyes. She wears a simple outfit composed of a white tub top and blue shorts. Luna usual mood is cheerful and energetic but now she was pissed because Ryan and Kai just ruined her drawing of her friend she had been drawing of.

" Ryan and Ace you guys need to come to and apologize to Luna she had been working on the drawing all week." Miki said as she looked back at Luna who was now sadden from her drawing being ruined.

Miki Yamamoto is an 18 yr old mage, with creamy skin tone. She is slender and slim with 5'6" height, has black shoulder length hair with 2 sides longer until her chest, and has dark brown colored eyes. Miki wears an inner dark blue T-shirt covered with a long outer yellow dress down until her knees, white short above knee-length pants with yellow-orange streaks below it and dark blue buckle shoes with white line wrapping around her both ankles and a dark blue bracelet on her right hand. Her usual mood is calm, normal and kind of a teaser but right now she was pissed because Ryan's magic had ruined it.

" Why do you guys have to fight on such a nice day everyone just calm down and go back to having fun." said 18 yr old Len Mondlicht who was trying to lighten the situation. Len has white skin tone, short blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders. It's usually tied into a single ponytail, 5'6, slim body, and night blue colored eyes. Len wears a white long-sleeves school uniform with a light blue tie, and a black short with black boots. She also has a crescent moon shaped necklace. Her usual mood is cheerful and tends to laugh a lot.

The situation was not getting better between Ryan and Ace, magic was flying everywhere and hitting everything. Nothing was being sparred in their battle. Now the other guild members were piss that the foolish fight had not stopped yet and soon everyone joined in the fight. Its was getting out of control now and everyone realized this.

"Its time to end this with my final attack." Ryan said and with that every one agreed with that statement and begin to release their attacks.

The guild now started to rock from all the magical energy that was charging in the guild. Within a split second all of the attacks were fired. A huge explosion of smoke was the only that could be seen. The guild was now in ruins, table broken in half and smashed into to pieces, the bar was in crumbles, everything ruined. Everyone realized their mistake and began to fear for their lives because they had forgotten that the guild master was still hear. They all looked to the room in the corner wear his office was and the next thing they saw was the door open and a pissed of Master walk towards the center of the mess. He looked around surveying the shambles of what was once the guild.

" YOU IDOITS DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST ME. I SHOULD KICK ALL OF YOUR BUTTS RIGHT NOW. CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU FEEL THE WRATHS OF MY MAGIC."

They all had their heads were bent down in shame and fear because of their master standing right in front of them. Master Verde may not look all that powerful because of his old age but he is consider one of the greatest mages out there. Master is an 65 yr old man, has short gray hair, light gray eyes, 5'4, shorter than most of the guild members, and light colored skin. He wears a a white shirt with a gray jacket, black pants and black boots. He's usually calm and laid back, seen most of the time having a drink with someone but one thing he does not accept in the guild is destroying or having full out fights in the guild. They all began to clean the mess up when they heard the doors open(at least what was left of them) and look to see who it was.

" Wow last time I checked Night Phoenix was not like this when we left."

"You got that right V. What happen to all the partying we heard when we were walking in to town? It looks as if a bomb was dropped in here." Jet said

" So where's are welcome party because last time I check when guild members who have been gone for awhile get a party." Nat and Haru said at the same time trying to see the bright side of the problem.

Everyone was in shock because they hadn't seen V, Jet, Nat, and Haru in over 3 years. No one moved an inch, only one who could do anything was the Master who had tears in his eyes because he considered these four as his children. He considers every member as his children but they had a very special place in his heart. V was the first to notice that the Master was crying and walked over to him and gave hi, a hug and said

" Were home grandpa" V gave him the biggest smile he has ever seen.

" Yes you are dear and now its time to rejoice in this moments, so I call for a PARTY!"

All the guild members agreed in enjoyment and ran to them and hugged the four and soon after began to clean up the mess so that the party could start.

" It feels really good to be back doesn't it guys?" V said

" Yeah it does" They said in unison.

With the guild back to normal the party finally began.

**So that the end of chapter 1. Hope you liked it and I know this chapter is kind of long but I wanted to introduce everyone in this chapter. The next chapter will be better so please review and ill see you next time peeps. See ya :)**


	3. Chapter 2 News

**Ascend of Night Phoenix**

**This story is going to feature both oc characters and Canon characters from FairyTail. Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or any of the oc 's beside my four oc's that ill introduce later. Before I begin I like to give credit to all the peeps who sent in oc's so here's to you guys. ( like wordmage123-Ryan storm because he being used in another story right now). Hope you enjoy the story:) O almost forgot this is set after the seven year arc. This story will have cannon couples ,cannonxoc couples and ocxoc couples**

**Chapter 2 -News**

The guild was lively as ever since four of their mages have return after 3 years of being away from the guild. Everyone was still setting up for the party while V,Jet,Nat, and Haru were in the master's office discussing the mission.

"So did the mission go?" Master Verde said

"Infiltrating RavenTail was not successful we could not figure out their plans or why they have not been in the games for a while. But one thing we did learn is that they will be entering the tournament this year." Jet finishing saying.

"How did you manage to get out and do they suspect anything?"

"We took on a S class mission with two other people from the guild and were badly injured so that's when decided to fake our deaths there. The two mages that were with us didn't even bother to check if we where okay they just ran back to guild, so suspect they just said we died during the mission since a search party was never sent to look for us. After that two mages from FairyTail help us out and took us to their guild. We spent about three months there recovering from our wounds. During our last week of recovery the core members, as you know had disappeared for seven years, returned. We got to know the members for a little bit since we were out of money and decided to take a few missions, so we were also made into members. After we accumulated enough money we took our leave made our way back here." V said

"And you never once showed who you were or your true powers and all of your symbols have been removed correct?"

"Yes master we never revealed our true identities to anyone master and we do not have any of the symbols." Haru said.

Master Verde let out sigh of relief just to know nothing serious happen but their mission was useful after all because they learned that RavenTail would be entering the tournament. This would be their time to stop them.

"Master so what is the plan now?" Nat questioned.

"Nat my dear the answer to that is that were going to being entering the tournament and take down RavenTail in front of everyone and expose them for there true intentions." Master said with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright gramps we get to take them down and have fun doing, this will be perfect." Haru said getting pumped up now.

"i will be making and announcement later today but for right now let's go enjoy the party." Master Verde said as they continued to talk about some of their adventures on the mission.

**Down in the Guild**

The guild was finally repaired from all the damage caused earlier and everyone was preparing for the big party. Lin, Chris and Kai were all busy bringing in food and drinks.

"Ugh let's hurry up already I want to back to drink my sake." Lin whined while carrying a case of sake in his arms.

"Chill out Lin, I swear that's all you ever think about. Now that I think about it there is not one day were I don't see you drinking." Kai said as he laid the case he was carrying by the bar.

"Good because if I was sober I tell you to drop and give me 50 push-ups right now." Lin said jokingly as he grabbed a bottle of sake and started to drink.

Chris didn't say anything since he rather listen to his conversation rather than talk because that's just the type of person he is. As the other talk continued their conversation Chris saw Lin get hit in the head with a what look to be a rolled up piece of paper. Lin began to choke on his sake and turned around to see who hit him.

"What the hell Marie why did you do that? That was good sake I was drinking." Lin said who was mad that he spilled perfectly good drink on the floor.

"Because that was for the party not for you to drink, but since it's too late because your half way done with the bottle guess nothing can be done. But please Lin can you try not to drink all of the sake we still need some for the party." Marie said while keeping an eye on Lin to make sure he didn't take another bottle.

"Alright alright just don't hit me again and we won't have any problems." Lin said as he finished his drink and try to grab another bottle but Marie smacked his hand away and gave her stern look which made Lin back from the sake and go help someone else so he cold get away from her.

Marie faced softened and smiled at Chris.

"Hey Chris can you come help me bring the groceries to the back so me and Emy can start cooking."Marie said

"Yeah no problem." Chris flashed Marie that made her blush and they made their way to the back were Emy was.

**Kitchen **

"O hey Chris just just put the bags counter right behind me." Emily said as she was stirring some soup and cooking some others things.

"Mmmmm smells really good in here Emy you always know how to cook great food." Chris said as he stood by Marie who was cutting some vegetables.

"Aww thanks Chris but I have a question are you just going to stand their or are you going to help cook?" Emily said.

"Well as a gentlemen I can't let you two young ladies do everything by yourselves so I'll help." Chris said and so got a knife and began to help Marie cut vegetables.

Emily looked at the two from the corner of her eyes

_Those two would be soon cute together but are too dense to notice each others feelings o well._ Emily thought as she began to hum a tune in her mind.

**Center of the Guild**

Kaisumi helping Aoi hang decoration as she carried her and flew everywhere so Aoi could reach everything. Everything was going great until the guild doors opened and a certain boy called her name which distracted Kaisumi and made then crash into the wall.

"Aaahhhh!" Aoi yelled as her and Kaisumi where falling but she soon stopped when she was caught by none other than her best friend Katashi Haru Miaji.

Katashi is 15 yrs old, has spiky wolf cut black hair with purple and green highlights. He has emerald green eyes, and wears dark orange t-shirts and dark colored jeans, and converse, really well built, and taller then Aoi, by almost a foot, at least. Katashi is the carefree, complete clueless, determined kind of guy. Katashi flashed Aoi a huge smile.

Aoi was blushing like crazy because the way Katashi was holding her bridal style. They stayed like this for a few more moments staring into each others eyes. Before either of them realized they were mere centimeter away from each others face and moving closer until.

"Kaaaataaassshhiii!" A young girl called who was running towards them with a exceed right behind her. When Katashi heard his name he accidentally dropped Aoi on the floor. He was now helping Aoi off the floor as the other girl and exceed drew near.

"How many times have I told you not to scream my name like that Akane." Katashi sighed as he help get some of the dirt off of Aoi.

" Sorry I just got excited to be back and I wanted to see where you were so you could report back to the master." Akane said

"Come on you two lets go report to the master and Aoi what's up with all the decorations?" the exceed said but he is known as Ct.

"Hey Ct how everything going." Kaisumi said as she regained as self after the fall.

"Good but Aoi you still haven't answered my question."Ct said

Akane is 14 years old about to be 15, she has green eyes, long platinum blond hair that goes down to her waist, tan skin, she is short and has a model body. Akane wears wears skirts and boots, a top(like Cana's usual top) but with a mini jacket so you can see her guild stamp. She funny,likeable and very nice most the time.

Ct is a small exceed and he is about 10 yrs old. Ct is black and white in color and looks like a mini panda in his pattern. Ct personality is that he is very loyal, hard worker, fun, lovable he is much like his partner. His partner is V Blaze and he hasn't seen her in three years since she left for that long term S-class mission and has missed her everyday. He only takes mission with people when he needs money for food who he will mostly go with anyone that needs help.

As Aoi was about to tell what the decoration we for she suddenly remembered that Ct partner is back and thought the exceed would be more happy if it was a surprise when he she her again

"O the decorations are for the welcome party we are throwing for an old friend of the masters that is coming today and the master is not available right now because he said he did not want to be disturbed right now sorry guys but why don't you help me set up."

"Alright" Ct said as he and the other two began to help Aoi.

**Else where in the Guild**

Luna,Miki and Len were busy discussing recent most they had gone on while Alex was at the table laying his head down because he was too lazy to do anything else,Ace was listening too his music. That when a thought popped into he hadn't seen his exceed or Emily's exceed since the fight yesterday, he now winder where the duo was. That's when the two exceed came walking in with some fish I."their hands. Ace took off his headphones so he could call to the little exceed.

"Excel Allen over here." Ace called to them and soon they flew over to where Ace and Alex where siting.

"Hey where have you guys been I haven't seen guys since before we went in to the guild?"

"O well we saw the fight between you and Ryan we decided we did not want any part of that so we went to the lake to catch some fish so Emy could cook us some of the fish we brought and do you know where she is?" Allen said curious to where her partner is.

"Lucky then cause the fight got out of control we destroyed the guild so got yelled at and we had to fix it. As for Emy she should be in the kitchen if you want that fished cooked" Ace said as he put his headphones back on so he could listen to his music.

Excel and Allen took their leave to the kitchen to have Emily cook the fish.

Excel is exceed who kinda of looks like a mini wolf and he has sharp claws. Excel is very polite all the time. Allen or Aly for short and she is a white exceed that has the pattern of a hawk which makes her look very much like one. She is very over protective of of Emily and Aly has a special power in that her tears can heal wounds. Aly is Emily's partner and Excel is Ace's partner.

At another table Ryan and Lin were having a couple of drinks having a blast talking about the past. Everyone was having a fun time and putting the final touches on the party. That's when the Master came out of his office.

"QUIETTTTT!" Master yelled which silenced the room in an instant.

"Well without further ado let's officially welcome back V,Jet,Natalie,and Haru Blaze back to the guild." Master yelled happily as the four mages stepped out of his office from the second floor.

Everyone began to cheered and the party began. The only who was not cheering was Ct because he was in shock it has been three years since he last saw V. Before he realized he had tears coming out of his eyes because he missed her so much. Aoi saw this and was happy because her plan to surprise Ct worked, that's when she nudged him to fly to V. He smiled at took off at high speed towards V. As the party started V was looking around for her little buddy.

_Where could he be? I really want to see him but he's no where to be found. _V followed her brother's and sister to a table. She had a sad face on now when she sat across from Nat.

" Hey sis what's wrong did you not want to come to the party because we can go home so you can rest." Nat said trying to figure out what wrong with her.

" No no I'm not tired it just I haven't seen Ct any where and I thought he would be like one of the first people to come see." V said as she sighed

"Hey cheer up V and come have some sake with me." Lin yelled from the bar.

" Alright be there in a minuet Lin" V said

V started to walk towards the bar when someone yelled her name.

"Vvvvvvvvvvv!" Ct yelled has he crashed right in to V and sent them both flying backwards and crashing into some tables.

"V I'm so glad your back, if you ever leave me again like that I will never forgive you." Ct said as he cried in to V's chest.

All V could do was was say she was sorry and hug the little exceed tightly and promise him she wouldn't do that again. As soon as Ct calmed down V was able to speak.

"I'm sorry little buddy. Now that everything alright let's go join the party alright." V flashed Ct her famous smile she has been know for.

" Okay." Ct said as he and V got up and went back to join the party.

**Few Hours Later**

The party was still going strong. Nat was siting by Kai now,who she kinda of has a crush on him, joking around with him. Jet was with Emily, Chris and Marie talking over the things that the guild did for the past few year when they where gone. While Haru and V were at the bar eating some of the amazing food Emily had made. That's when Master Verde stood on top of the bar to make another announcement.

"Alright, alright everyone quiet down I have something to say." Master Verde said as the guild began to quiet down.

"It's great to have four of my children back home now but it is time we get down to business. Its been what 5 years since we were in the magic tournament. And since FairyTail core members have return and RavenTail, SaberTooth, and Blue Pegasus will be in this year. I think it's time to make our grand comeback into the tournament. What do you guys say are we in or are we out?" Master Verde said

Everyone cheered in excitement and it was decided that they were going to enter.

"Okay for the rules we are allowed two five person teams with one alternative per team. We have about 6 months to prepare for this and I have chosen the people who will be on the teams. For Night Phoenix A we have V, Kai, Nat,Jet,Haru, and Emily. For Night Phoenix B we have Chris,Marie,Luna,Miki,Aoi, and Ryan. Since you guys will need time to get use to your teams training will start to tomorrow where you guys will leave to train and you may go anywhere you please to train. Now that, that is over let's get back to the party." Master Verde said. Everyone was now pumped up for the tournament now.

**Unknown area**

In a castle far away a man stood on the balcony of his office staring at the ocean. The man was deep in thought when someone appeared behind him.

"Master we have learned that the four people you have asked for are indeed alive, and the guild that they are entering the tournament." A man dressed in all black addressed to a person.

"Very well you are dismissed." soon the old man was left by himself.

"Well, well David Blaze it seems you children have managed to survive all these years even after I killed you. Hm that won't last much longer soon they will be with you David in the grave because now my plan is set in motion. The world will be bowing to me in no time ahahahahaha." the old man said

_Fades to black_

**Ok that the end of another chapter hope you liked it. I know its a little slow right now in the story but its going to pick up in the next chapters so don't worry. And sorry I haven't updated in a while I just really busy. Well please review and also I will be needing four oc to play the villain part so if you could please pm me one if you have any in mind and that all I have to say. Till next time peeps. See ya:)**


End file.
